Talk:Castlevania II: Simon's Quest
Template Talk Page blah the Japanese 'nightfall' quote can have two meanings on account of the nuances of senritsu (戦慄). the word can mean shiver, or trembling with fear; it can also mean terrible or hair-raising. the individual kanji mean, in order, 'war' and fear'. while i don't know if they used the kanji in the game (they're quite complex and would not show up legibly on an 8-bit display), the varied meanings of the word are pretty intriguing. written in different kanji, senritsu (旋律) can also mean melody, but that one's less likely. 'otozure' has multiple meanings in nuance, too. 'arrive' and 'advent', but also 'call' - so other possible readings (if there's no kanji involved - if there are, i'm ridiculous and the point is moot) of the nightfall announcement are 'the terrible night has arrived', 'the terrible night is calling', and so on. finally (i'm stopping after this, i just think the language is neat), 'aketa' (form the verb akeru) means 'to end' with a connotation of dawn and growing-lighter. japanese is a very cool language indeed. -castlevaniaburd. Translation of Dialouge from CV2:SQ :Originally posted by Andy542112817 on Kiyuhito's talk page what was wromg with it? I used Google Translator and it showed it differently thne how the page was, thats why I edited it, is Google's Translation wrong? If so, how? Andy542112817 11:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Google translation is inaccurate. I am Japanese people. I did the edit based on the text of the game.--Kiyuhito 13:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) DON'T LOOK INTO THE DEATH STAR, OR YOU WILL DIE. When I saw that line the first time I went "Dafuq did he just say?" But then, much later, after watching Hokuto no Ken... I realized this is possibly a reference to Hokuto no Ken. In Hokuto no Ken, seeing the Shicousei/Death Star means that you will die within one year, and it always appears next to the Big Dipper constelation to those who are bound to die for whatever reason be it (Example: Rei was because of a lethal technique Rao used on him that killed him in Four Days *originally meant to be Three, but Toki extended his life a little further.Mamiya saw the Death Star, but it disappeared after Rei died (Perhaps that means that his sacrifice plus his last wish made her give up on fighting on the frontline and instead just lead the village). Curious, isn't it? --Tsukiyomaru Zero 04:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, In Japanese version Ondoru (Oldon) old woman villager says "シチョウセイガミエルデアロウ　オワッタナ! (You could see Shichousei. You are the end!)". This is reference of Hokuto no Ken rightly.--Kiyuhito 05:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :: And Hokuto no Ken's Manga and Anime were released in 1983 and 1984 respectively, ending in 1988. Meanwhile Simon's Quest was released in the end of august in 1987, which by them must have been after the revelation in Hokuto no Ken of what Shicousei means! This MUST be a trivia! Tsukiyomaru0 07:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Cliffhanger ending The ending where Dracula's hand rises from the grave is the best ending I believe. Has the cliffhanger ever been addressed in the series? I personally don't believe so. Harmony of Dissonance seemingly ignores this cliffhanger. Or does the hand belong to Dracula Wraith? --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I think that it is a parody of the horror movie which often exists. It is meaningless. Since Dracula Wraith is "new soul", he is unrelated to this hand.--Kiyuhito (talk) 01:38, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I have a theory that Dracula's hand rising from the grave is a programming error. I think the text and visuals between the middle and best ending where switched. I think the correct combination is: "And the battle ended. Simmon Belmont put an eternal period to the legend of Dracula. His blood and sweat penetrared into the ground of Transylvania will bring us full-blown flowers with happiness next spring." "And the battle ended. But on account of the injury suffered during the battle, Simmon Belmont passed away. Untll a young man to fight against evils like him comes again to this world, Transylvanians will keep praying forever." My evidence: 1.) Mystery woman says: "While the power of the curse is still weak, you must find these five body parts, and bring them into what remains of Dracula's castle,and purify them by burning them on an altar, thereby sealing the curse. Once the curse is sealed, the legend of Dracula is finally terminated for ever." '' Best ending says: "And the battle ended. Simmon Belmont put an eternal period to the legend of Dracula." 2.) Mystery woman says: "In the last seven years, since Dracula was destroyed, the demonic curse released from within his body has been brooding, growing stronger, and Dracula's body has already began resurrecting itself." '' In the middle ending, Simon is too late to end the curse, and he dies. Because of this, Dracula is revived. What do you think? --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so. Probably CV2 staff wanted to give surprise to a player. "AARGH, although it was the highest ending, why did such a thing happen?" I think that it is the only reason. CV2 staff took neither inconsistency nor compatibility into consideration.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Dracula's Curse ''Before Dracula died, he placed a curse on the land I thought that it was only Simon that Dracula cursed in the storyline of this game.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Forbidden Library Purge EGG Music Download OST seems to have been released from EGG Music. "Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin (FC domestic version)" & "Castlevania II Simon's Quest (NES overseas version)" SOUNDTRACKS 1200YEN plus tax.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :So it's a reprint? They seem to have both JP & US/EU versions. --Chernabogue (talk) 13:33, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::This OST is the new recording high-quality sound source.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC)